In modern computing systems, it is often desirable to limit access to electronic content, services, and/or processing resources, and/or to allow only certain entities to perform certain actions. A variety of techniques have been developed or proposed to enable such control. These techniques are often referred to as digital rights management (DRM) techniques because, in general terms, their goal is to manage the rights of various entities in digital or other electronic content, services, or resources. A problem with many prior art techniques is that they are overly complex, overly restrictive, relatively inflexible, fail to enable certain natural types of relationships and processes, and/or are uninteroperable with other DRM systems.
Systems and methods are described herein that can be used to ameliorate some or all of these problems. It should be appreciated that embodiments of the presently described inventive body of work can be implemented in numerous ways, including as processes, apparatuses, systems, devices, methods, computer readable media, and/or as a combination thereof. Several illustrative embodiments are described below.